


Hermiones Mom

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MILFs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Stacy's Mom Vibes.
Relationships: Mrs Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	Hermiones Mom

Harry should have expected that on the nice, quiet night in with some bottles of firewhiskey he, his girlfriend Hermione, and her mother were having would end with Hermione passing out face-down on the table. She couldn't handle her liquor very well at all, and she was quick to drop down, a very heavy sleeper when she was drinking, which ensured Harry was going to be interacting only with her mom. What he could never have expected was Mrs. Granger''s reaction to the firewhiskey, eyeing up the younger man with curious interest as he in turn found himself hazy and tipsy enough to not be able to keep his eyes to himself in the room with a busty MILF who looked like an older and more world-weary Hermione.

Mrs. Granger's dress ended up hiked up over her hips as she over the table, right beside her slumbering daughter as she gasped out in ecstasy. “Hermione is such a lucky woman!” she moaned as Harry fucked her over the table, his hands on her hips and her round ass as he pounded forward harshly, fucking her right beside Hermione. His certainty in her deep slumber was as intense and sure as anything in Harry's life, as he felt himself happy surrendering to the drink and the shameless delight of fucking Mrs. Granger right there.

“You're so tight. You've needed this, haven't you?” The Grangers didn't exactly seem like a couple with a wild, thriving sex life, and as Mrs. Granger moaned in ravenous approval and agreement, he could tell that she was in desperate need of this, that she was in a poor place right now and craved the chance to be taken by him, to be fucked by a hung younger man who could fuck her like she needed. Harry was happy to oblige, and the filthy thrill of fucking her right beside her sleeping daughter, even knowing with the utmost certainty she was out cold, was far more exciting than he could help. “Well I'll take care of you. Everything you need.”

Moaning louder as her daughter's deep sleep remained an enticing promise to Mrs. Granger as she felt her man go balls deep inside of her, Mrs. Granger she just couldn't herself. There was so much happening that she was so eager to feel, and her body shook under the pressure of getting fucked this hard and this well. Her body throbbed as she felt young again, felt younger and happier than she had in forever. There was nothing quite like this, nothing that could have ever given her the kind of relief and satisfaction she felt now in the hazy midst of surrender and need. She wanted it, and nothing could stop her now, body trembling as she lost herself to Harry's thrusts, giving herself up and accepting his cum right inside of her. “Make me feel like a woman again!” she howled as she came, confirming to Harry that she sorely needed this kind of treatment, and Harry could not have been happier to pump her full of cum, pulling out only so he could flip her around to lie on the table and pull her legs over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
